


Summer things and Violet

by Redlix



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix
Summary: Если бы рейдеров не было и, соответственно, достаточно тяжёлой битвы с ними тоже, то жизнь в Эриксоне была бы тихой и спокойной, размеренной, и Вайолет с Клементиной являлись бы самой милой и дурашливой парой на всём оставшемся свете.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 3





	Summer things and Violet

Лето для Клементины всегда было с привкусом сладкого фруктового льда на детских губах. Но когда гнилые трупы стали бродить по планете, то весь фруктовый лёд в мире растаял и остались от этой сладости лишь разноцветные липкие лужи. А вырасти, к слову, в таких условиях выживания и кровопролитной борьбы за каждый день жизни пришлось очень и очень быстро. Ты забываешь о детстве, забываешь о игрушках и ярких рисунках, больше не купаешься в озере за городом со своими друзьями и не брызгаешь им в лицо чуть-чуть прохладной водой, потому что утром вода ещё не сильно прогрелась, не слышишь их радостных криков. Точнее вообще не слышишь радостных криков. Нужно быть тише, чтобы никто не услышал, поэтому от радости уже не покричишь. Только от боли, сильной и невыносимой. Из-за утраты близкого человека, осознания скорой смерти по вине укуса гребанного трупа. Есть очень много причин благодаря которым можно сорваться и закричать в полное горло, даже не думая о том, что сорвёшь свои бедные связки и не сможешь даже хоть что-нибудь прохрипеть в ближайшие дни. Кричать и кричать, тратя свои силы на бессмысленный громкий звук, что приведет к тебе множество ходячих, а также, соответственно, проблем. Клементина старалась не кричать, не делать много лишних звуков, но, по глупым случайностям, что решили чередоваться, устроила взрыв и попала в аварию, так что девушка уже мысленно попрощалась с этим жестоким миром, но вскоре, очень неожиданно и чертовски удачливо, оказалась в месте, которое теперь может смело назвать своим домом. До аварии она и думать не могла о том, что действительно сможет быть в безопасности в стенах какой-то там школы, что напоминает неприступную крепость. Чёрт возьми, она даже и не знала, что такая школа есть! А ещё Клементина не знала, что сможет влюбиться в совершенно очаровательную, но порой достаточно колкую блондинку, которая обитает в стенах этой же школы.

Каждый раз когда они обе вновь были ночью вместе, то либо лезли в свой личный домик домик на дереве, что является вершиной колокольни, либо проводили время в комнате одной из девушек. Смех Вайолет озорял целый мир для Клементины и она просто не понимала, что стоит сделать: наслаждаться приятным звуком, который напоминает щебет невинных пташек, которые раньше очень любили будить маленькую девочку, когда ещё всё было иначе, мир был другим, или же поцеловать чудесные губы, с которых срываются эти абсолютно искренние и приятные, греющие душу, смешки. 

Обе безгранично любили лунный свет и яркие звёзды, последние так легко и красиво складываются в новые созвездия. Ох, а эта прохлада. Она заставляет тебя слегка дрожать и покрыться мурашками, а ещё лёгкий ночной ветерок, что делает всё только холоднее, но это снижение температуры лишь побуждает обеих сесть ближе и ближе, всё больше соприкасаясь с телом возлюбленной. Клементина осторожно касается пальцем носа Вайолет и понимает, что тот очень холоден, но оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на самом его кончике, она видит приток крови к лицу блондинки, да мило посмеивается над её фирменным, одновременно удивлённым и смущённым выражением лица.

Девушкам хорошо вместе и в несколько душной комнате. Ви любит учить свою девушку разным карточным играм, а Клем кажется, что в последнее время её милая Вайолет начинает придумывать свои новые игры сходу, потому что правила становятся сложнее и запутаннее, а Ви хохочет с серьезного лица, проигравшей в очередной раз, девушки. Но всё же каждый раз глядя на стопку карт в бледных руках, Клементина вспоминает глупую-глупую шутку Луиса. «Когда-нибудь вы дойдете до игр на раздевание, поверь мне». Ох, Вайолет тогда хотела отрезать язык парню, лишь бы он не говорил подобного больше. Клементина понимает Ви, ведь это очень смущает и... И даёт волю более открытым и раскрепощенным мыслям. А ещё блондинка боится торопить события, потому что вдруг... Ну, она спугнёт Клементину и потеряет её. Ох, как же она не хочет её терять, потому что тогда Вайолет вновь почувствует себя беззащитной в абсолютно тёмном туннеле жизни, где вновь погас свет в конце туннеля. Хотя Клементина скорее её факел, ведь он ближе и излучает тепло.

Лето, знойное лето пришло вновь. Ужасная жара заставляет всех скидывать большую часть своей обычной одежды, оставаясь лишь в футболках, да шортах. Все понимают, что это делает их ещё более открытыми и беззащитными жертвами для оживших трупов. Но либо так, либо иметь свой особенный, чудесный запах на три километра вперёд и замечать то, как в Эриксоне тебя все избегают, ссылаясь на дела, которых, естественно, нет. Хотя, конечно, была охота утром и днём, да дозор никто не отменял, но в большинстве своём все были не заняты и просто болтались по территории школы, наслаждаясь теплым деньком, или же прячась от мерзкой жары. 

Вайолет, как раз таки, не любит жару. Она идёт под ужасным и мерзким солнцем, чувствуя то, как оно нагло портит её аристократичную бледность. Хотя девушка скорее боиться обгореть и выглядеть как помидор. Очень недовольный и вредный красный помидор. А вот Клементина не против жарких лучей, пусть пот уже слегка проступает на её лбу, и тот из-за этого поблескивает. 

\- Хотела бы я сейчас окунуться в ванну со льдом. - Ви ворчит и заходит в хижину за копьями для того, чтобы проткнуть пару рыбёшек и принести их в школу, да скрыться в приятной тени, внутри самого здания.

\- Да ладно, всё не так уж и плохо. - Клементина придерживает дверь и ждёт пока Вайолет найдет копья, что вчера ребята, которые ходили на рыбалку, опять куда-то дели.

\- Нет, всё очень плохо! Я уже предчувствую красноту кожу, её ужасную болезненность и потом то, как она слезает! - Блондинка не смотрит на собеседницу, лишь продолжает заглядывать в каждый уголок этой маленькой несчастной, заваленной всяким мусором, хижины и возмущённо размахивать руками.

\- Если всё так плохо, то мы можем искупаться. Вода сейчас должна быть не слишком ледяной, но и не тёплой.

\- Ты смеёшься что-ли, где нам купаться то, здесь же такая речка, что вода и по колено не будет.

\- Ну, если ты достаточно самоотверженная леди, то мы можем покинуть безопасную зону, я видела одно озеро, где можно попла... - И девушка даже на смогла договорить, как её очень нагло перебили, явно не желая дослушивать, Ви уже решила для себя что поймает пару рыбин и принесет чертово ведро обратно, да просидит остаток дня, ну, точнее некоторое время, пока солнце перестанет так нещадно палить, в здании, а после, более-менее прохладным вечером, отдохнёт во дворе.

\- Ага, и быть схваченной за ногу ходячим трупом, достаточно самоотверженно и весело! - Это было произнесено наигранно весёлым тоном, но всё-таки сильные ноты сарказма сбили теплую улыбку с губ Клементины, и та нахмурила брови. Вайолет нашла проклятые копья и прежде чем отдать одно брюнетке, обратила внимание на её выражение лица и виновато потупила взгляд в пол. - Прости... Я-я порой перегибаю палку. 

\- Ничего, просто, я сейчас осознала, что нам действительно негде искупаться. Знаешь, было бы интересно посмотреть на то, как ты барахтаешься в воде. - Клем проводит рукой по щеке Ви, это некий успокоительный жест, давающий понять, что всё действительно хорошо, и она не обижается на резкие колкости со стороны своей возлюбленной. Ви же касается губами ладони Клементины и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй. Бледные щёки немного розовеют, и блондинка протягивает руку с копьём. Клементина сначала проводит по руке, задерживается на мягкой тыльной стороне ладони и немного поглаживает её, перед тем как взять в руки грубое дерево, после которого ещё могут остаться занозы. 

Чтобы Ви перестала охать и ахать во время рыбалки и проклинать солнечные лучи уже в который раз, Клем натягивает на её голову свою кепку. Сначала блондинка отнекивается и не хочет её надевать, ведь это вещь Клементины и вообще! Она в очередной раз смущена! Но вскоре принимает своё поражение и чувствует то, как щёчки болят из-за того, что улыбка всё никак не может убраться с губ. Клементина заботится о Вайолет. Девушка всегда тает из-за этого. Она ощущает любовь и просто радостно ныряет в это чувство.

\- Кстати... - Начала Ви и привлекла к себе внимание Клементины, что оторвалась от рыбалки в которой ей сегодня, между прочим, очень сильно везёт. - Ты сказала, что хотела бы просмотреть на то, как я барахтаюсь в воде, но, я хорошо плаваю, попрошу заметить это! - Брюнетка смеётся и кладет копьё на землю, а после складывает руки на груди, внимательно глядя на Вайолет, даже с неким хитрым прищуром.

\- Чт... - Но тут уже перебили блондинку, причем перебили достаточно резким толчком. Клементина неожиданно перешла из позиции, что глядит свысока с неким вызовом, на резко атакующую и толкнула свою девушку в эту маленькую речку. Громкий всплеск и вскрик девушки, которая только что не слишком мягко приземлилась.

\- Моя жопа упала на камни! Господи... Господи я надеюсь, что не присела на какую-нибудь рыбу иначе я от этого запаха свои шорты никогда не отмою. И хватит смеяться! Ты будешь в этом виновата! - Всё-таки Вайолет вновь сдаётся под сильным напором из милого злорадного смеха своей девушки и тоже хохочет, хотя первые десять секунд она пыталась хмурить брови. И только Клем протягивает свою руку Ви, чтобы та встала, как она хватается и тянет Клементину на себя, после чего она падает на довольную своей местью Вайолет. Они обе лежат в этой речке и смеются как малые дети. Как счастливые малые дети. - Плавай, милая. - И Клементина изображает плаванье, соответственно дёргая руками и ногами, пока лежит и ещё сильнее вдавливает Ви в речные камни, что очень гладкие, ибо сточились из-за воды. Они так и лежат, да дурачатся, пока не приходит Броди, чтобы проведать девушек и узнать как у них дела, но стоя на мостике и смотря на эту картину она закатывает глаза, чем вызывает ещё один сильный приступ смеха у обеих, Клементина даже лицо рукой прикрыла. После того как девушки хорошенько наигрались и насмеялись, они поднимаются и несут ведро с хорошим уловом в школу. 

Броди сказала, что больше никогда не отпустит их на рыбалку одних, а Луис вновь отпустил грязную шутку только увидев двух мокрых девушек у ворот школы. 

Теперь лето у Клементины ассоциируется со смехом и плесканием в воде, с озорными шалостями и рыбалкой. А ещё она задумалась... Кому нужен фруктовый лёд, когда есть губы любимой девушки? Они слаще, и для них не нужен холодильник, а ещё они же никогда-никогда не приедаются.


End file.
